


【APH/金钱组】控制室（又名：至今我们仍未可知那天控制室里到底发生了什么）

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金钱组，非国设，肉渣，虽然没x但这次攻受钦定为耀米——素股+手+Dirty Talk+吞鲸，分级M，ooc严重——灵感来源于去年金钱茶会，你们不知道我在控制室里看着两位官c在干·什·么！





	【APH/金钱组】控制室（又名：至今我们仍未可知那天控制室里到底发生了什么）

正文：

大家好我是小金，金钱组的金，是一名负责控制后台电脑的志愿者，正所谓哪里有金钱哪里就有我：看着舞台上的两人露出正版迷妹的笑容。  
“今天上午的节目到这里就结束了，下午场将从一点开始。”  
“请大家有序离场，出去吃午饭时要注意安全哦。”  
“那么等一会再见～”  
王耀和阿尔弗雷德是应朋友要求来某场活动当主持人的，上午场刚刚结束，两人说笑着向场边走来。  
“辛苦啦～”我坐在椅子上转了个方向压抑住与爱豆近距离接触的喜悦招呼着。  
“也辛苦你了，小金，你也去吃饭吧。”  
“朋友说给我带饭吃，我在这里等着，你们呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德率先坐在了狭窄的控制室中唯二的另一张椅子上，抓起小桌子上的可乐猛吸一口：“耀叫了外卖。”  
我见状急忙想要站起来把位置让给王耀，却被摆手拒绝了，他把话筒递过来示意放回原处，我只好继续坐在电脑前：“下午还有什么需要核对的吗？”  
“不出意外的话一切按部就班。”王耀环视了一圈，不得不说站了一个上午还是需要休息的，最后目光落在了某人结实的大腿上：“不放心的话跟主办再确认一下就好了。”  
“好，我等下去找他们。”我又摆弄了一下电脑，把投屏切换到PPT界面。  
苍天可鉴，我的举动看似随意实则心里笑开了花。其他人都出去了，小小的控制室里只有我和我的两位爱豆，这可是近距离接触的好机会！我揉揉嘴角让自己看上去笑得不那么猥琐，再次回过头去——  
“别人给我买的芋圆，吃吗？”  
“垫垫肚子也行，啊——”  
我：......  
等等等..等一下！这里还有别人啊喂！王大爷你怎么就大大咧咧地坐在人家大腿上呢！还光明正大喂食play？这让人看见了怎么受得了！阿米你也是...我怎么记得有个设定是不喜欢被别人触碰呢？哦好吧，是我跑错片场了...  
王耀在阿尔弗雷德腿上坐稳了些，见小金直勾勾地望着这里，于是端着芋圆说道：“你也来一口？”他对待朋友一向极好，想着小金在这里忙活了一上午，是该有些饿了。  
“不..不不...不用了！”我猛地站了起来就往门口挪去。  
“怎么了？”  
“我..那个..我朋友说...让我出去陪他吃..我先走了！”  
阿尔弗雷德嚼着嘴里的芋圆睨了迅速消失的小金一眼，又扒着王耀手里的碗喝了一口甜津津的糖水。他虽然更喜欢气泡饮料，但同样是甜味，他不反感这种中式甜品：“你又把人吓跑了。”  
“没事儿，小金是自己人。”王耀给自己舀了一口，轻微的咀嚼声在相距极近的两人之间显得暧昧起来。

阿尔弗雷德环住了王耀的腰，吧唧着嘴轻轻嗅闻恋人身上味道，一股熟悉的气息伴着甜甜的糖香在鼻翼边回荡，他最喜欢这样抱着王耀亲了：“耀的身上好香啊...”  
王耀过去总是揉着大男孩的头发说哪里有什么味道，不是洗发水就是衣物护理剂，今天为了登台还化了些淡妆，多了一点脂粉香，但他不认为是这些气味吸引了这位美/国小王子。  
不过现在王耀只顾着埋头吃甜品，任由大金毛颇具暗示地亲吻着自己的侧颈，甚至还伸出了遗留着少许甜味的舌尖大胆地舔了一口耳垂。  
白色西装的衣领与脑后黑发之间露出的那一小截肤色在阿尔弗雷德眼里就像是美味的鲜肉，不怪他用饿狼般的眼神抱着王耀不松手，要不是这次活动主办方同时请了他们俩，两人也已经好久没见了。  
“耀...”阿尔弗雷德轻唤道，暖暖的鼻息喷在男人紧致的皮肤上，颈部总被认为是只有最亲近的人才能靠近的，一是因为自己看不见，二是因为这是个人类的致命点——也是个敏感点。  
“阿尔...”王耀咽下一口糯香，听得出，他回应的语气也在向撕破禁欲的边缘试探：“你这是在玩火。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑着对脖子下口了，力道不重而且很快就松口了，但成功地让王耀转过头，用一种“少年，你要玩脱了”的表情居高临下地直视着那双写满了“那就来玩呀～”的蓝色眼睛。  
王耀心知他的这位恋人是什么性子，勾起嘴角露出的笑意让阿尔弗雷德心里一动，让他想起了上一次好不容易有空约会，自己却全程一直捧着手机，一个接一个接起同事的电话，那时王耀也是这般挑起眉眼笑了笑，善解人意地主动切好牛排并往他嘴里塞。  
很美好对不对？王耀是典型的照顾型人格，对待比他小一些的恋人更是如此。不过当那天晚上回到屋里，阿尔弗雷德就得到了深刻的教训，嗯，真的很深，顶得他几乎要把两颗睾丸都吃进去了。  
期间再度响起的电话被王耀接了起来，一边按住意图反抗而耸起的肩胛骨一边将性器送进高高翘起的小屁股，还很有风度地对电话另一头的女同事说：“琼斯先生现在在忙，您明天再联系他好吗？”  
还有上上次，阿尔弗雷德好不容易空下来给王耀打了个电话，许久不见的恋人总是聊着聊着就开始聊骚，他有一下没一下地用不知哪里学来的情话撩拨着王耀同样压抑着欲求的内心，终于在坚持不懈地作死下他听到了加深的呼吸和一声轻笑：“阿尔，电脑在你手边吗？”  
后来他就尝试了人生第一次视频play，那时画面另一边王耀也是挂着这般不容置疑的笑容，慢条斯理地指挥他如何用手指开拓自己，并且亲手把成人玩具喂进饥渴的小穴里。  
“还要吃么？”王耀浅浅的笑着，这个问句就像是一个开关，等待有人按下它。  
“吃。”阿尔弗雷德的回答如王耀所料。

嘴唇就这样理所当然地碰在一起，很自然地将柔软卷曲的舌头交换进入对方的口腔，同时传递的还有一股甜味和几颗圆鼓鼓的小圆子。  
以唇喂食总带着些说不出来的悸动，就像花朵盛开的响动太过轻微，在不被人察觉之时从小小花苞到绽放出绚丽的色彩，这才引来大群花蝶与行人的瞩目。但在王耀的舌尖上，他能清楚地感受到这株由他栽培的花骨朵是如何从甜蜜的芋圆里迸发出蜜汁。  
水沫子在搅动中也变得甜腻，已经分不清这是恋人间独有的滋味，还是出于甜品的原因更浓香一些。阿尔弗雷德本就喜爱这份味道，再加上被恋人的气息紧密地包围着，愈发喜滋滋地使劲嗦着探进来的舌头。  
“唔！咳咳！”谁料到这一嘬用劲过猛，把圆子给呛进了喉咙，阿尔弗雷德涨红着脸咳嗽起来：“咳咳咳...”  
“...你啊..”王耀见状匆匆忙忙地结束了这个吻，伸手绕到背后帮他顺气：“总是这么不当心。”  
阿尔弗雷德嚼了嚼就吞下去，就势将王耀搂抱得更紧些，又在他脸上亲了一口：“都怪耀太诱人了，真想整个吃下去。”  
小家伙肆无忌惮地蹭着王耀的面颊与脖颈，时不时啃一口喉结，亲一亲衣领下雪白的肌肤，惹得王耀呵呵直笑：“痒..”  
在阿尔弗雷德熟练的脱衣技巧下，领口早就已经被扯开了，王耀到现在都没有明确地进攻倾向，不过现在，他放下了吃到一半的塑料小碗。  
“阿尔，别闹。”  
眼看那双不安分的手已经在往西装下摆伸了，王耀没有拒绝，而是环上了阿尔弗雷德脖子，屁股在大腿上挪了挪有意无意地蹭到了男人的要害部位。他们之间总是这样，美/国人往往更主动，掐着王耀的腰就往上靠；中/国人看似一味地忍让、迎合他人，实则后续发展么...  
“硬了你负责么？”王耀笑眯眯地把脑袋挨在金色发丝上，一手向男人的下伸体去，在对方探进自己衣角的同时也精准地按到了裤裆处的凸起。  
“当然。”得到王耀实际行动的回应，阿尔弗雷德更放肆了，捏了一把腰肉就往胸前游走，可西装和衬衫都是修身款，贴合在肉体上让他很难有所进展，那就干脆都脱了吧！  
手底下的炙热调皮地动了动，想必已经长成一根大家伙。王耀靠得更近了，温暖暧昧的呼吸交织在一起两颗心脏以相似地频率跳动着：“用你的屁股负责？”  
在这种地方不太好吧？虽然其他人都出去吃饭了，而且除了小金也不会有人来控制室，但这么杂乱狭小的场所实在不方便动作。但阿尔弗雷德可不会担忧这么多，他是个想干就干的人。  
“或者用你的。”年轻人进一步不知死活地挑拨着，意有所指地从背部划到被白西包裹的臀部，轻佻地拍了拍。不知道的一定会以为接下来的剧情是英雄抱得美人归，有着漂亮长发的男人被强势的美/国人压在床上翻云覆雨。  
唔，如果这里有张床的话，大致剧情确实没猜错——大·致·剧·情。

“唔嗯..呵...”  
口舌再度激烈地搅和到一处，地点也从承受了双人分量的单人椅转移到了电脑桌边，被压制的确实是王耀没错，但正握着两根勃发的性器主动抚慰的也是他。  
在无人察觉的地方，两个男人穿着松松垮垮的裤子暴露出下体相互摩擦，来参加活动的人怎么能想到这两个在舞台上光鲜亮丽的主持人却在私底下正做着这种淫乱的事情。  
“唔..哼嗯...”看上去是阿尔弗雷德把王耀压在桌沿亲吻，这个大男孩控制不住地从聚少离多的恋人身上索求更多，而不仅仅是体温和唾液交换。但结果往往是被后者更胜一筹的技巧吻到腿软，若他是女生，在这般占有和欲望的狂轰滥炸之下某个隐秘的入口一定已经湿漉漉地做好了被进入的准备。  
“呵..呼...”急促地喘息声被压迫在喉咙里，只得发出些许气声。阿尔弗雷德真是不吃教训，每一次都是主动扑上去，之后被王耀用手或者舌头玩弄到浑身发烫，事后回过神来才发现不知道何时莫名其妙地换了位置，忍受着后穴的酸胀鼓着嘴任由王耀温柔地给他穿上衣服，下一次还是这么循环。  
大概他就是喜欢看这王耀这副一贯波澜不惊的态度因自己撕破，露出只对他展现的黄暴的一面吧。  
嘴唇难舍难分地移开了，阿尔弗雷德又追上去把王耀嘴唇上残留的口水舔掉，可这只会留下更多晶莹水润。  
两根性器被按在手心里一起揉搓着，龟头与龟头摩挲着受尽了挑逗，任何微小的触碰都会在男人最敏感的地方引出双份的快感，但阿尔弗雷德是不会满足于只到这一步的。  
“不做吗？”气声打在王耀的睫毛上：“你不做的话，我来做～”  
王耀瞄了一眼时间和窗外，控制室的窗户是非常大并且没有窗帘的，主要用来观察舞台，这样才能跟主持人做好配合工作：“来不及的。”  
“那我上了。”自我中心的阿尔弗雷德压根不听王耀的话，伸手就要去扒他的裤子。  
唉...难搞的小家伙。王耀一边这么想着一边加快了手里的动作，勾画着软肉中间的凹陷与褪下包皮的皱褶，同时支撑住自己别被压地往后仰去，要是把电脑和其他器材压坏就完球了。  
或许阿尔弗雷德是对的，恋人太理智有时候就少了些情趣。按他的想法，现在就应该不管不顾倚在桌边扛起大腿一阵猛烈地快速进出，甚至可以对着话筒大声呻吟，把两人情事的响动通过扩音器放送给整个大厅。  
“阿尔。”王耀似笑非笑地拂上了他身热情动的面颊，似乎是猜到了阿尔弗雷德的小心思，这个敢想敢做的小伙子胆大包天，车震、野战，哪个没拉着王耀玩过。  
只是对王耀来说，爱从来都不是放纵，而是关怀和包容，在这一点上，他总能拿捏地很好：“把裤子脱掉。”  
阿尔弗雷德的动作很利落，他也知道时间不多，两人换了个位置，换成他被压在电脑前。地方实在是太小了，虽说是长桌也不过是只能放下一台笔记本的宽度，还堆杂着其他乱七八糟的物件，连个撑手的地方都没有。  
勃起的性器直对着电脑屏幕，这让他又想起了上次视频play的时候，在王耀的要求下将镜头聚焦在自己的下体，艰难的半跪在床上翘着鸡巴一边塞着按摩棒一边撸给他看。顺带一提，王耀还把画面录下来了，后来在某次上床的时候一脸无害地对阿尔弗雷德说：“我给你看样好东西。”  
阿尔弗雷德下意识地把笔记本电脑合上了，双手撑在墙壁上满心期待着王耀接下来的动作：“快一点，我早就准备好了，直接进来也没问题。”  
没问题就有鬼了，肛门本来就不是用来性交的，第一次的时候阿尔弗雷德叫得有多惨还在耳边回响，王耀连哄带骗才最终得以尝到新鲜的肉体，还得注意着让对方的心理和生理伤害降到最低。

“谁说我要进来？”  
这次也是，尽管王耀拗不过阿尔弗雷德松开了裤腰带，但还是顾全到了大局，这里没润滑剂也没避孕套，要顺畅地做爱得费些功夫。虽然心知这是近期自己唯一和他亲密接触的机会了——本次活动一结束，两人又要赶回各自的工作地去，连个共度良宵的机会都没有。  
“切...”阿尔弗雷德不满地嘟起了嘴，还未来得及说什么就被撑开腿，被西装裤子摩擦着光溜溜的大腿就挤了进来：“你倒是也脱啊。”  
王耀没有答话，只是揉着暖和的屁股用了点力道蹂躏着，拇指拿捏住靠近股沟的一侧臀肉，轻轻撇开就能看见深棕色的入口，又紧又干，算起来有将近两个月没用过了。  
阿尔弗雷德配合地翘着屁股，还像个搔首弄姿的妓女般晃动着腰，他这么做就是在勾引王耀，虽然嘴上没说求操之类的话，但屏起小腹一缩一放的急切模样说明了一切。  
王耀轻轻抚弄了一下紧闭的菊口，有点挑逗的意味但马上就收手了，可这引起了阿尔弗雷德的强烈反应，倒吸一口气腿部肌肉猛得一跳：“快点...”  
话音刚落，一根高热的棍状物被送到了白花花的两腿之间，顶端吐出的一点露珠顺势擦在大腿内侧，挂出一道淫媚的细丝：“夹住。”  
“唔...”其实阿尔弗雷德扯着王耀压在椅子上然后自己坐上去也是可以的，但是谁不喜欢恋人吐纳着微暖的呼吸从背后环住自己，集温柔与占有于一身，心心相连贴上后背，让心脏的距离近一些，再近一些。  
大白腿分出一条缝隙，接触到热烫的大龟头时不由得颤了颤，然后自觉地翘起屁股将它夹入腿根：“哈...”  
体外性交的感觉难以形容，虽然没有插入那么激烈，但阿尔弗雷德还是面红心跳地期待着，缩了缩明明没有被任何物体入侵的菊穴，似乎有一股奇怪的电流在尾椎处聚集，缠绕着逐渐升温的两具躯体。  
紧绷的睾丸被轻轻顶撞着，王耀抚摸着阿尔弗雷德微俯的脊背前后磨蹭，龟头是很敏感的，被下体的毛发包围在其中，又软又扎。  
“嗯..”好想要啊...想要这根东西撞进闭合的外穴，把它打开，把它操坏...  
阿尔弗雷德低吟着主动用手捏弄自己的乳头，但就是怎么揉都觉得不舒服，于是反手抓起王耀的右手放在了自己胸前：“帮我摸一会。”  
“好。”浓浓的宠溺感都快要溢出控制室了，这点小小的要求怎么能不满足呢？  
两颗红点儿在或捻或挑的拿捏下膨胀起来，出于体位的关系王耀没法把它们含进嘴里好好爱护，他知道小家伙最喜欢让他含着舔了，尤其是开拓阶段，总爱挺着胸往他嘴里送，既是享受也是减轻下体的痛感。  
“这里..嗯...”  
一时间乳尖上的挑逗盖过了大腿间不紧不慢地摩擦力，或者说本来下体得到的抚慰就不强烈，除了让菊口时不时产生出“啊..好棒..要进来了吗？”但一次又一次落空的失落感之外，有的只是浓醇的荷尔蒙与性爱的气息。  
阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，一手撑住墙壁一手握住发硬的阳具打起了飞机，上下的刺激与王耀抽送的频率一致，断断续续地吐露出兴奋的呻吟。

半晌，王耀的轻笑传入阿尔弗雷德耳内，早已软了身子往下坠了好几分的小英雄扭动着喘息问道：“呃嗯...怎么了？”  
“感觉..就像是在猥亵你。”他低头看看隐没一大半的根茎，掰开臀肉又贴近了些，把自己嵌入温香之中。尽管没有小穴湿热的内里那般销魂，但能触碰到这份真实的温度就已然是这两个月来最棒的礼物了。  
“唔！”阿尔弗雷德突然想起了从前看的AV，电车系列里的小姑娘就是被大汉按在车壁上用手指和阴茎触碰下体，在拥挤的人潮中她往往无法出声，只得羞愤地由着对方亵玩和言语上的侮辱——  
“阿尔真是个坏孩子，撅起屁股等着被男人干...我不在的时候是不是也这样？”  
对..就是这样的话...阿尔弗雷德干咽了一口，被羞辱的卑微感让他加快了手上的速度，呼哧之声逐渐加大。  
“你喜欢被我用大肉棒操，对么？也已经习惯被填满的感觉了吧？被内射地满满当当，然后慢慢漏出来的感觉...喜欢吗？”  
“嗯呜...”阿尔弗雷德好似能想象出这幅场景，屏紧了菊花仿佛真的有东西在流出来。  
“怎么不回话？阿尔小母狗？是不是我太久没有调教你了？”  
谁说王耀不懂情趣的，该配合的时候绝不会手软，用言语从心理上击溃阿尔弗雷德最后的防线。熟知恋人身体变化的他伸手扯了点餐巾纸，绕到下方去握住了发烫的分身加重撸动起来。  
“啊..哈...”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼干脆全都交由王耀下手了：“不是...对...喜欢..啊！”  
乍一听不知道他在说什么，可能是被快感冲昏了头脑，但其实是在一句一句回答王耀刚才的问题：“耀..耀...用力...啊..”  
双腿打着颤却又不愿松开中间的热源，他也想让王耀舒服些，努力提着气夹紧屁股，却还是先一步泄了出来：“啊啊...”  
幸好王耀有先见之明，精液全都洒在了餐巾纸里，不然小金回来就要对着被污染的电脑陷入呆滞：“你们...牛奶漏了？”不过话说回来纸巾也是小金的，只剩这几张全都被充了公。  
阿尔弗雷德很快缓过神，耸耸肩让王耀撒开了手，刚喘口气紧接着就恢复了发号施令的角色：“耀，你坐下。”  
王耀拍了拍浑圆的小屁股，依言拖着褪到膝盖的裤子坐在了小金的位置上：“帮我舔？”  
“哼哼～”被看出意图了，阿尔弗雷德咂咂嘴，稍微清理一下下半身穿戴好就跪了下来：“心怀感恩吧～”  
张开嘴啊呜一口就把半根含进去了，挑着眉得意洋洋地瞄向王耀的神色，好像正在完成一件凌云壮志的大事：“哈..”  
王耀的眼睛微微一眯，被容纳的感觉让他舒服地揉摸起自己的胸膛，这说明他情动愉悦极了，这一发现让阿尔弗雷德很是起兴，用力一嘬咽下一口口水又多吃进去几分。  
咸涩的味道不知是汗液还是遗精，在舌苔上涂抹开来直往咽喉里吞，手指插进垂软的囊袋里捏捏点点，连带着阴茎整根托起更多的吸入口中。都说同性相斥，两股雄性荷尔蒙在小屋里碰撞却没有让阿尔弗雷德产生厌恶的感觉，反而促使他故意发出响亮的水声，仿佛在吃美味的热狗肠。他喜滋滋地又抬眼望去——  
王耀：芋圆真好吃。  
阿尔弗雷德：......  
怎么你又开始吃起来了呢！！！阿尔弗雷德吐出了嘴里不能嚼的玩意儿，指着王耀“你你你”了半天简直不知道该说什么。  
“还没吃完，别浪费啊。”王耀义正严辞地持着勺子，只是不知道这句话是否包含着双关意。

王耀惬意地摸了摸肚子，不知是甜品吃爽了还是对阿尔弗雷德的埋头苦干十分满意。香甜的美食、胯下的美景、可意的美（国）人，至少此时此刻他就是人生赢家。  
“好吃吗？”王耀舔舔嘴唇，看似气定神闲实则从没吃完就又被搁置到一旁的小碗能看得出来，他被绕在自己性器上调皮的小舌头折腾地不轻。  
柔软的内壁和舌头从生硬到收放自如的包裹肉棒舔吸，金色脑袋前后挪动着没有丝毫怠慢，丰盈的唾液在不断吞咽中润滑无比地填塞入肉棍前前后后拉伸的包皮褶皱里，每次吸吮都是让龟头往更深处挤压的好机会。  
较大的尺寸让阿尔弗雷德难以吞下：“唔额..咳...”也让王耀仰着头发出了粗重的呼吸声，自己的性器官被恋人小心翼翼地避开牙齿好生伺候着，还有什么比这更令人更满足的呢？  
“嗯...好吃..再多给我一点...”阿尔弗雷德紧密地嘬着从根到头部，把所有沾染了唾液的部位吐露出来，这才有空说点句俏皮话：“不然你想射进碗里留着自己吃也行。”  
王耀溺爱地刮了刮他的脸，又把金毛往胯下按去，估计是想着这张嘴还是堵上比较好：“我当然是把最好的都留给你。”  
快要喷射前的性器快要把阿尔弗雷德的口腔都撑满了，他下压着舌苔直上直下地吞噬着，把原本有意想要主动挺腰操他喉咙的王耀按在椅子上不让乱动，强忍着窒息感非要靠自己来让嘴里的东西高潮。  
“唔！唔唔——”  
迷乱的呼吸声弥漫在窄小的控制室里，王耀的胸口剧烈地起伏着，终是受不住地死死按住了阿尔弗雷德的头颅，闷哼一声射出了醇厚的阳精：“哈啊..好孩子..都吃下去吧...”  
苦涩的味觉还未来得及反应，浓浓的液体就直接灌入喉咙：“咳咳咳..”直到喝不下的部分在咳嗽声中溢满了口腔，掌管苦味的味蕾才得以反应过来，紧接着在口腔里环绕还未拔出的阴茎转了一圈，差点就要顺着下巴流出来了。  
“唔嗯...”  
阿尔弗雷德急忙吸了一口勉强吞咽着，却因这个动作又让龟头挤出了些许精液，在王耀握着根部取出的时候遗留在了伸长的舌头中间。  
对于如此配合的恋人王耀摸了摸他的头发以示鼓励，顺便不忘用龟头抹过绯红的脸颊：“这次做的很棒。”  
“哼...本Hero哪次不棒？”阿尔弗雷德用手背胡乱地抹着被碰擦的地方，嘴里明明还难受得很，非要不争馒头争口气地反驳上一两句。  
跪得膝盖疼揪着王耀的衣袖爬了起来，故意往椅子上的男人怀里靠，直到以面贴面把含有精液腥味的嘴唇凑了上去：“不奖励一下？”  
“嗯，奖励芋圆给你吃。”  
“......我才不要那个。”  
“呵..”

大家好我是小金，金钱组的金，我现在站在控制室外看着若无其事整理衣衫的两人内心陷入了“我是谁我在哪我要做什么”的震撼三连。  
“小金？”王耀最先发现了站在窗外的小金，扒拉完皮带扣把西装拉得挺直：“怎么回来了？”  
“呃...”我该怎么答呢，本来“朋友叫我出去吃饭”就是情急之下瞎掰的：“我..我手机忘拿了...”  
“外卖怎么还没到？”阿尔弗雷德喝了一大口可乐，他心里想的是最好去漱个口。  
“嗯..是慢了点。”是啊，两人饭前点心都吃好了。  
我踌躇再三，还是决定告诉他们一件事情，不，是两件：“那什么..我有一个好消息和一个坏消息..你们想先听哪个？”  
“什么？该不会是外卖不送了？”  
阿米你怎么最先关心这个啊...我急忙摆手：“不...坏消息不是这个..是...那个..你们话筒没关...”  
“......”王耀眨了眨眼睛，与阿尔弗雷德短暂的沉默之后决定当做无事发生：“那好消息呢？”  
“大厅里暂时还没人回来。”  
“啊～那还真是遗憾...”  
阿尔弗雷德说到一半被王耀揪住领带，暗示性地凑上前去作亲密无间状帮他理了理，伴着两人几个回合的眼神交锋，过了一会，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩把后半句咽了下去。  
“那你是什么时候进来的？”王耀突然想起这件事。  
我：......  
王耀：？  
我：大概...从小母狗开始吧...  
阿尔弗雷德：......

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
憋了大半年总算把这个梗写了！  
为什么这篇是耀米呢，因为如果你们也跟我一样当时坐在后台目睹了一切的话...也会这么选择的，或者说因为当时官c的耀实在是太攻了！


End file.
